1. Field
The present invention relates to light emitting devices. More particularly embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and structures for integrating micro LED devices into a light emitting device.
2. Background Information
As light emitting diode (LED) technology continues to advance, semiconductor-based LEDs are increasingly found in lighting and display applications. For example, semiconductor-based LEDs are found in large area outdoor displays, indoor and outdoor lighting, and backlight units in liquid crystal display (LCD) display systems. In order to control the direction of light emission, LED package structures may include an LED chip mounted within a reflective cavity.
In one implementation described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,696 an LED chip is flip chip bonded to pads on conductive-reflective films within a cavity. In another implementation described in European Publication No. EP 1780798 A1 an LED chip is mounted within a cavity including a reflector. A filler material is then applied over the LED chip and reflector to protect the LED chip and reflector against moisture and contaminants.